Achin' and Shakin'
by Swasson
Summary: Elle and Emmett can't go on like this any longer. He needs to drop on by while Elle is cursing the bed with a cigarette, saying please, and telling Emmett that she's no homecoming queen. Maybe this is what happens when it all goes south.


Chapter One: Just Drop On By...

Full Summary: Elle and Emmett can't go on like this any longer. He needs to drop on by while Elle is cursing the bed with a cigarette, saying Please, and telling Emmett that she's no Homecoming Queen. Maybe this is what happens when it all goes south. After what Emmett did, Elle is gonna giddy on up. She's no good for him. She needs a rebound; another boyfriend? What do you do if you want her love? Everybody needs somebody.

This is a canon multi-chapter song-fic using Laura Bell Bundy's new CD "Achin' and Shakin'." It will follow the Legally Blonde cannon, while filling in the holes and things we don't see.

--------------

_"Hey baby. I'm sitting here lonely, going crazy,__  
Hopin' that maybe there's a chance that maybe,  
Oh baby, you could drop on by."_

See, how she lays her chin upon her hand. Pretend it's a movie. Pretend there's a camera, taking you to this place, to where our story begins. It loops around a city, a town, through bushes, over buildings, around people, over sky scrapers, to the Harvard University dorm rooms. The camera rushes in a window, and we see a girl on her bed, her finger daintily twirled around her phone chord. She's grinning, intently listening to the person on the other end of the phone call. The smile is mischievous and playful, but the look in her eyes is that of a woman in love. The dreamy gaze, the dazed look, the dilated pupils: it spells love.

"But I miss you, and you know I miss you. It's been forever since I've seen you last, darling... Okay, so it's been like, one day, but that doesn't mean a damn thing, honey... Oh, but you turn my gray skies warm and sunny and it's gray and rainy and cloudy over here in Elle land! I need some Emmett to turn the forecast around. Please? Pretty please? Bruiser misses you!... Well, just...drop on by. Whenever... You're the best. Okay!" Her smile fell. He'd hung up. "I love you..."

Saying that to no one hurt more than not having anyone to say that to, but at least he was coming over.

_"I don't have a clue where you might be.  
Uptown or just down the street in some smokey bar.  
Oh, I'm longing for you, can't help myself.  
Sending out my s.o.s. wherever you are."_

She rolled over in her bed onto her back, letting her long, blonde hair fall off of the side of her bed. She'd been feeling so...horrible lately. Not horrible in a bad way. Horrible in a particular, "I am so madly in love with someone but they don't know it and I can't tell them" way. It wasn't bad, part of it, the love part, actually felt quite good. It was the other part, the not being able to tell him, part that made her want to cry and scream and shout and give up on love forever, but that's what love was about, she supposed.

Elle got out of her bed and crossed the room to the window, using her delicate fingers to gently pull back the curtain.

_"Hey, sugar, I know if we could get back together,  
We could make this night last forever.  
Oh, sugar, won't you drop on by.  
Just drop on by."_

The sun shined onto her face with the same warmth that she felt whenever Emmett's arms were around her in a friendly hug or when he said her name, or when she accidentally brushed against him. She didn't ever feel these feelings for Warner, and it felt strange. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and just let the sun warm her. She raised her hand to her chest and ran her fingertips down her chest to her stomach slowly. She grabbed a chunk of her t-shirt in her fist, jarring herself out of her tiny moment of pleasure.

How do you tell someone that you're in love with them when you know that they don't love you back?

It had been such a long jouney for Elle up until this point. You'd figure that after learning all she had about law and about herself, that maybe she would have learned a thing or two about love, but that hadn't happened yet. You'd think she would have learned how to tell when someone was giving off the same signals she was, but she had no clue! Especially when it came to Emmett Forrest. He gave off more mixed signals than a freaking telegraph.

_"You and this bottle of warm red wine  
Are both working on my mind and I need you now  
To fill this emptiness in my soul.  
Boy, if you were here I'd never let go, no way, no how."_

She heard a soft knocking on the wooden door, and ran to answer it, throwing it open so fast it almost banged back and hit her in the face. Little Emmett Forrest was standing there, his messenger bag slung across his chest. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, too, but it's been like...a day. That's a little desperate, don't you think?"

She pulled away. "You're calling me desperate now, Forrest? Mr. I Called My Ex-Girlfriend 47 Times In A Row."

"I only did that because you got me drunk."

"That's no excuse. You're how old and you can't hold your alcohol? I was more drunk than you and I didn't call Warner once. I didn't even think about him."

"Nope," he smirked. "You were too busy hitting on me."

"I was drunk."

"That's no excuse."

Elle glared at him. "Shut up and come into my freakin' dorm." She released him and stepped aside so he could walk in. She couldn't help but objectify him and check out his ass. Those jeans were her favorite jeans. He only wore them when all his other jeans were dirty, and only because these jeans were tight jeans. Elle LOVED his tight jeans. Besides, she was sex-starved and if she didn't fantasize about Emmett, she'd fantasize about someone inappropriate like...Obama.

"You're a little testy today. What happened to the sweet, pleasant, nice Elle I was just talking to on the phone?"

"She left. How did you get over here so fast? We were literally talking on the phone like, five minutes ago."

He shrugged and sat on her bed. "It was twenty and I was already on my way over here."

"Aww, you were?! How sweet!" She plopped down next to him.

He nodded, and put his arm around her shouler. "Yup. I missed my best friend, so I decided to come over. How are you?"

She grinned to herself. "Better, now that you're here."

_"Hey, sugar...just drop on by..."_


End file.
